1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to neckties and handkerchiefs, and in particular, to a bag for holding a necktie which is adapted for use as a handkerchief in a lapel pocket.
2. Description of Related Art
Certain fashion dictates that a handkerchief be worn in the breast or lapel pocket of a jacket. Handkerchiefs are generally placed in a lapel pocket either in a folded manner, with a straight edge or several diagonal comers showing slightly above the pocket. Handkerchiefs can also be arranged in the pocket in a more random or less formal manner. Recently, men's ties have taken on an entirely new appearance, with bold colors and fabric designs. Thus, in order to be properly dressed, a great variety of handkerchiefs, both in design and fabric, will be necessary to coordinate with jackets or suits, and accompanying shirts and ties.
Prior to this, it has been difficult to find handkerchiefs that perfectly match or color-coordinate with a man's tie. Generally, these items are not available from the tie manufacturer or cannot be purchased together as a unit. Handkerchiefs, which usually must be purchased separately from the necktie, are generally solid colors. Thus, the color of the handkerchief may coordinate with the tie, but does not match the pattern perfectly. For a total fashion look, it is preferable that the handkerchief matches the necktie.
Neckties in the past have been constructed to include additional features other than those traditionally associated with conventional neckties. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,206,765 to Sherman relates to a necktie with a money pocket. A pocket is formed in the necktie adjacent an end. The pocket is opened and closed with a zipper, and snap means are provided to maintain the inner folds of the tie. U.S. Pat. No. 4,843,644 to Sugarman relates to a necktie with a bib attached to the inside of the tie. The tie passes through a slot in the bib, and the bib is unfolded and overlies the necktie portion which has been passed through the slot.
Simulated handkerchiefs have been devised which avoid the problem of having to carefully fold a handkerchief prior to placing in a lapel pocket. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 2,803,831 to Creighton relates to an ornamental handkerchief for a man's breast pocket which does not require folding. Color can be changed by a very simple manipulation. Flaps composed of nylon, linen, or silk are individually connected to the inside of the pocket by sewing flaps to the inside of the pocket wall. U.S. Pat. No. 2,909,785 to Mysels relates to a pocket show kerchief. A rectangular body is folded upon itself and is stitched through front and back portions to simulate a folded kerchief appearing above the top of a pocket. U.S. Pat. No. 2,511,242 to Brown relates to a pocket insert in the form of a cloth envelope or flat bag made of different designs which conform to a dress shirt or tie of a desired character. The pocket insert formed of two opposite cloth sections contains a stiffener or sheet of flexible material which causes the pocket to be retained in a flat condition. An elastic band at the open end retains the form in position and constantly urges the stiffening member against the closed end.
Combining neckties with other articles has been described in several patents. U.S. Pat. No. 3,093,830 to Wills relates to a reversible combination tie-vest article. The tie-vest is of unitary construction having a unitary vest panel with a portion extending from the top to provide a neck tie band. U.S. Pat. No. 2,578,807 to Johnson relates to a combination necktie and pocket handkerchief which the wearer can detach from the necktie and insert into a breast pocket of a jacket. The handkerchief consists of an end piece of the necktie attached by snap fastener means. The end piece is stitched around a stiffening frame such as wire to maintain the shape of the simulated handkerchief. When the user desires to wear the handkerchief, the end piece is removed from the tie, inverted, and placed in a pocket.
There remains a need for a color-coordinated or matching tie and handkerchief combination which is readily obtainable and easy to use for an overall fashionable appearance, while avoiding the difficulties in matching separate handkerchiefs to the myriad of fabric patterns and colors of neckties.